


Home Away From Home

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tony is Ohana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: The first time they met Tony he was drunk. It was a moment that would remain in Stitch's mind forever, involving a beautiful sunset, Stitch's fast reflexes, and the confirmation that Stitch was bullet proof.or...Tony needs his ohana after killing Stane, so he comes home to relax.https://discord.gg/FCVcfCv (Discord Link)EDIT: I post to Archive Of Our Own, a site that is very proud of its lack of ads or "Premiums" that you can pay for. As such, out of respect for both them and myself, please do not read my stories on sites or apps that repost them and include such things.





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot to help with some writers block I'm dealing with. Not very long, but I hope it's enjoyable.

The first time they met Tony he was drunk. It was a moment that would remain in Stitch's mind forever, involving a beautiful sunset, Stitch's fast reflexes, and the confirmation that Stitch was bullet proof. This was the primary reason that Stitch took off running as soon as he saw the suitcases by the front door, which looked like they'd been carelessly dropped there, towards what was officially the spare room, and unofficially Tony's room.

 

When he arrived, quite a distance ahead of the others, it was to the sight of Tony face down in the bed. Luckily a closer inspection revealed that Tony wasn't dead, just asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief Stitch left him to his rest and went to fetch the suitcases from the living room.

 

Once that was done he climbed up on the bed, taking his place at his cousin's side. If Tony had come here, so suddenly and without telling them about it, he probably needed someone to keep him company, even if he didn't admit it. Plus Lilo had homework to do, and Stitch didn't want to bother her.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony awoke feeling a bit better than he did when he went to sleep. Still horrible, killing someone you've trusted for years apparently leaves you feeling like crap, but better than before. He had come here, to his home away from home, immediately after announcing to the world that he was Iron Man. He hadn't even gone back to his house in Malibu, having prepared his bags and private jet before making the announcement.

 

As he came back to his senses he became aware of a small weight pressing against his side. Turning his head slightly revealed Stitch, curled up next him. Tony smiled slightly at the sight, the blue alien was kinda cute when he wasn't using a makeshift flamethrower to defend them all from killer sunflowers, or some such thing. He really was quite scary when he got to indulge in his violent tendencies.

 

“I know you're not asleep, you can stop pretending.” Tony told the alien, giving Stitch a gentle shove.

 

“Not asleep, just resting.” Stitch muttered as Tony rolled over onto his back, leaning against the headboard. Stitch, now upright, climbed into Tony's lap, instantly finding the shining light of the arc reactor. Seeing his interest Tony took off the shirt he was wearing, letting Stitch get a proper view of the device.

 

“What's that?” Stitch asked, gently poking at the reactor. Despite what some would say Tony knew that Stitch would be careful, he wouldn't risk hurting Tony by damaging the reactor.

 

“It's a generator.” He explained, watching as Stitch put an ear to to the reactor, apparently listening to the faint hum it gave off. “It's powering an electromagnet that is keeping shrapnel out of my heart.” His words caused Stitch's head to jerk upwards, open shock on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Shrapnel. Someone had _shot at Tony!_ Someone had tried to kill _his ohana!_ Sure, Stitch knew that Tony was missing, had been notified by Jarvis within hours of it happening, but just because he was kidnapped didn't mean he was hurt. They might have been nice terrorists.

 

Yeah, Stitch wasn't believing that either.

 

A short time later found Tony seated at the kitchen table, generator hidden under a shirt, chatting with the others. He didn't mention the generator, something Stitch took his cue from, and without someone literally climbing into his lap no one else noticed it.

 

“Didn't tell.” He commented, once Lilo was off to school, giving Tony a hard look. While he might have respected the silence about the generator that didn't mean he wouldn't question it. Stitch's suspicions rose when he watched Tony look around a bit, checking to be sure there was no one sneaking up on him. Once he was satisfied, apparently not caring about Jumba reading the newspaper at the other end of the table, he leaned forward a bit.

 

“The arc reactor, the thing in my chest, it's powered by palladium. If I don't find something else... it will kill me within a year.” Tony was dying? Tony was dying, and he was keeping it from the others? Before Stitch could express his disapproval Tony continued. “I'm only telling you because you are two of the smartest people I know, if anyone can work out a solution it's one of you.”

 

“You know I am geneticist, not mechanic, yes?” Jumba asked, not looking up from his newspaper. Stitch was pretty sure he only read the things for the crossword puzzles.

 

“You're still brilliant, you're still someone with knowledge of other planets. And Stitch is no slouch either.” It was true. Sure, Stitch didn't have the wealth of experience that Jumba had, but his mind was still built to take in, process, and act on information much faster than supercomputers. “I'll keep looking for new elements to use, maybe I'll find something, but I wanted you two to try and help.”

 

“But why... so secretive?” Jumba asked, finally looking up.

 

“If another element can be found then I don't want to worry them unnecessarily. And if it can't...” Here Tony stopped for a moment, rubbing along the spot where the reactor casing met flesh. “If it can't then I don't want them spending the next year dreading my death.”

 

Stitch didn't approve, he was against lying to Lilo on principle, but it wasn't his secret to tell. If Tony wanted to keep this between the three of them then Stitch would do his best to keep it between the three of them. Tony explained how he brought some stuff with him, an arc reactor and some blueprints, and that he was leaving them here for the two of them to use in their research.

 

“Now, I didn't just come here to ask for your help, I came to relax. I'm going to the beach, it's been ages since I've gone surfing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, writers block is a bitch. Sorry for going dark for so long, I'll try and get back into the swing of things.
> 
> I don't really intend to continue this, but I'm leaving it unfinished right now because I may change my mind, I had an idea about Stitch at the New York Invasion that I may do as a second chapter.


End file.
